


WooBin

by Niina_rox



Series: ~WooBin~ [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, friends - Freeform, it is what it is xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Subin was eighteen when he met Seungwoo, at the time he was simply one of his sister's friends. It was the first time he was lost for words, the moment he laid his eyes on him. It was also the first time, he ever had a crush on someone. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about telling anyone, since he would be going off to university soon enough. He just didn't anticipate the impact that, Seungwoo would have on his life. The older was aware of what he was doing, he wouldn't let him know that.I hope this is decent!
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Series: ~WooBin~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831588
Kudos: 17





	WooBin

**Author's Note:**

> Subin was eighteen when he met Seungwoo, at the time he was simply one of his sister's friends. It was the first time he was lost for words, the moment he laid his eyes on him. It was also the first time, he ever had a crush on someone. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about telling anyone, since he would be going off to university soon enough. He just didn't anticipate the impact that, Seungwoo would have on his life. The older was aware of what he was doing, he wouldn't let him know that.
> 
> I hope this is decent!

Subin was pursuing his dream, he wanted to be a singer. But he also wanted to be a producer, he didn't have many friends but, he didn't have a lot of spare time anyway. It was one of those rare days, when he didn't have any classes. As he sat in a cafe enjoying the ambience, when out of nowhere. He heard ”Subin” he looked up, he was surprised to see Seungwoo. ”H-Hi Seungwoo” he sat in front of him, ”long time no see.” Subin was a little lost for words, it's been almost two years since he's seen him. ”I've been wanting to catch up with you.” 

Subin was surprised ”really,” Seungwoo moved a little closer. ”Yes, really” as he finishes his coffee, he accidentally blurts out. ”I've liked you for a while now,” he can't look at him. Seungwoo couldn't help the laugh that escaped, ”wow Subin I never would have guessed.” It falls quiet ”but, I kind of knew” Subin ended up blushing a little. ”H-How” he wasn't at all expecting what Seungwoo did next, as he placed his arm around his shoulder. ”Well you weren't exactly subtle,” he looked at him ”you're not helping.” Seungwoo smirked ”I know.” 

They talked for a while before, Subin said he needed to catch up on a couple of things. At least this time Seungwoo had his number, so he would always be able to keep in contact. 

In the week following his reunion with Seungwoo, he was busy working on a song. He was making sure it was perfect, he spent his free time putting together the right tune. It needed to match the lyrics, of course, his friends were curious. Yeeun was the first one to ask; “what are you working on,” he does his best to hide it. “I’m keeping it to myself until it’s done,” it was enough for now. “Alright” he smiled a little “you’ll be the first to know, anyway” Yeeun smiled happily. After a few more days he was done, it was a quiet Friday night.

He was now prepared to show his friends, “since you have all been curious. I’ll show you what I’ve been working on,” the girls smiled a little. A few moments later music filled the room, everything about it was perfect. It was pretty easy to tell that they were impressed, “it’s absolutely amazing Subin.” He felt pretty proud “thank you,” he had no idea what they had planned, when he gave them a copy of his song. He didnt have much of a chance to ask them anyway, he had a few things to do for his classes. 

The following week was slightly less crazy, but one evening his thoughts were interrupted. When he received a message from Yeeun, it was a video. He’s seen plenty of the dances his friends have come up with, this is no exception. Only this time it comes with a twist, he couldn’t believe they did a dance to his song. Subin didn’t hesitate to tell them what he thought, it was followed by a question. _‘Is it okay if we post it online?’_ He had no issue with that, although he wondered what others would think about the song.

It was the following morning he met up with them, “I can tell you had a lot of fun.” They all smiled Sunmi was quick to add; “it was a lot of fun,” the video got a lot more attention then they expected. 

_Seungwoo;_

_”I always knew you’d do amazing things.”_

_Subin:_

_”I’m guessing you’ve seen the video.”_

_Seungwoo;  
_

_”Yup :D.”_

_”Do you have anymore amazing songs.”_

He does, of course, he does. Subin just isn’t sure he wants people to know about them, he looks through the folders he has compiled. It’s amazing that no one has asked who inspired him, would he admit there’s one person in particular. 

_Subin;_

_”I have plenty but, I don’t know if I want to show people.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_”That’s fair but, why hide how talented you are.”_

It falls quiet after that, at least while he gets ready for class. Today they were going to be showing off their talent, Subin felt a little nervous. But he knew he could do this, most of them sang. They were all unique, and talented. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

_ “Are you doing anything fun for the holidays, _ _”_ “not really” it fell quiet then  _ “why don’t you come and, stay at my place.”  _ It sounded like such an innocent idea, he was a little hesitant but, he said he’d go. At first nothing out of the ordinary happened, until a few nights in. They were simply sitting on Seungwoo’s couch, talking, listening to music, and having a few drinks. Subin was the one who brought it up, “I bet you’re wondering who inspires my music.” Seungwoo smiled a little, “I’m very curious” Subin blushes a little. 

“You” he looks at him “it’s always been you” it falls quiet, “wow I don’t know what to say” he’s lost for words.  Seungwoo finishes his drink and, almost causes Subin to lose his as he closes the distance. The first kiss is a test Subin puts his drink down, and kisses back. It’s the perfect thing, a wonderful way to end the evening. The next morning they talk about their relationship, and get a few things out in the open. It’s the first time Subin has really enjoyed a holiday, they’re so busy in their own world.

That Subin almost doesn’t realize his phone is going off, Seungwoo is a closer so he reaches for it. He sees that it’s Sujin, instead of handing it to Subin. He decides to answer it “hey Sujin,” it falls quiet _“Seungwoo? Why do you have my brother’s phone.”_ He tries to take it in the end, he grabs it “hi sis” of course, Seungwoo holds onto him. _“Are you busy at the moment,”_ he takes a moment “not really, I’m just having fun with Seungwoo.” It falls quiet he’s aware that Sujin doesn’t know, that he likes guys.

Since he’s never been interested in anyone, _“sounds good, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up.”_ He did like the sound of that, “sounds like a plan.” A few minutes later Sujin hung up, and told him where to meet up for lunch. “I guess it’s time to tell my sister,” Seungwoo smiles a little he looks at him. “I’m surprised I’ve never told anyone, not that it’s really come up before.” They take a few minutes before they're up, and getting ready. After that it's pretty clear that Seungwoo doesn't want to let him go, and Subin doesn't mind.

They soon head out and, talk about whether or not they tell Sujin. It doesn't take them long to get there, to find his sister waiting for them. Of course, they did their best to be discreet, as they wait for their food. Seungwoo pulls out his phone, ”have you seen this video yet?” Sujin is curious. It only takes a second for her to recognize the voice, ”wait a minute, is my brother talented.” She laughs a little at his reaction, ”don't sound so surprised. By the way the girls dancing, are my friends.” Sujin is very impressed ”wow,” it falls quiet. 

”Is there anyone you like” Subin was waiting for that, ”there is actually.” He blushes a little as Sujin gets excited, ”who is it” he smiles a little. ”Well it just so happens to be Seungwoo,” he waits to see what her reaction is. Sujin has no idea what to say, ”I wasn't excepting that.” It falls quiet, Seungwoo can't help himself, he ends up holding his hand. After a few more minutes she says; ”that does explain a few things,” Subin feels a little confused. She smiles a little ”now I know why, you were so weird around him before you left home.”

Subin wants to hide a little, ”I can tell you're happy.” That makes him smile ”and, it's pretty clear that Seungwoo is happy.” He laughs a little, a few moments later their food arrives.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Subin reluctantly heads back to his dorm room, it’s quiet and, he’s alone. He’s not surprised when he receives so many messages, from his friends asking if he’s back yet. As soon as he replies with ‘I just got back,’ he’s flooded with ‘we’re on our way.’ Then it’s only a manner of minutes before, they all arrive. It’s like they know Yeeun sits on his bed, with a knowing smile “I’m curious Subin did something happen while you were away.” He blushes a little and, says; “how can you tell,” she smirks a little “you seem happier than usual.” 

He’s a little surprised by that “I do,” the next thing that happens gives it away. When his phone buzzes to life, “who is Seungwoo.” He’s quick to grab his phone and, does his best to play it cool. “N-No one” they laugh a little, Sunmi is the next to add something. “Do you have a special someone,” despite everything he smiles like a fool. So it’s no surprise that they get excited, “oh my god you have a boyfriend. How come you didn’t tell us” he replies back to Seungwoo, as he puts his phone in his pocket.

“I didn’t say anything because it happened, a little over a week ago.” He doesn’t notice that they all want to give him a hug, “we’re all happy for you” now he’s smiling even more. Gayoon can’t help but, put it out there “so tell us about him.” He’s more than happy to do that, it was pretty easy to tell that he really likes Seungwoo. Getting back into the routine of going to class, and dealing with assignments and assessments. Paled in comparison to how he spent his holiday, but he did need to think about something else.

Like the fact that they would be, doing performances in class. At least it wouldn’t be in front of that many people, but Subin wasn’t sure if he could do it. Once they’re all done their teacher tells them, “in a few weeks we’ll be putting a show.” That certainly had Subin feeling nervous, “we’ll be combining with the dance classes. So if you are able to do a group performance if you want,” he smiled a little. Just as class ended his phone went off, thankfully only he heard it. There were a few messages from his friends.

In their group chat.

_Yeeun;_

_”Let’s do a performance together.”_

_Sunmi;_

_”It would be a lot of fun.”_

_Gayoon;_

_”You know you want to Subin ^.^.”_

_Subin;_

_”It would be fun, I need to think of what song, I want to sing.”_

He slowly headed back to his dorm room, wondering what he wanted to do. As he went through his gallery, listening to most of his songs. His phone kept going off.

_Sunmi;_

_”I’m curious is Seungwoo going to be there.”_

_Yeeun;_

_”You should definitely invite him, we need to meet him.”_

Subin couldn’t help but, laugh a little. He had already thought of asking him, he _was_ going to reply but, he was a little busy at the moment. After a while he had it narrowed down, to two songs. While he was heading to his next class, he sent them the ones he had chosen. Wondering which one they liked better, it wasn’t until the end of the day. When they got back to him, it was no surprise they were teasing him a little. They met up for dinner Gayoon didn’t hesitate, “so have you asked him yet.” He stopped eating for a moment, “no I haven’t.”

It falls silent for a couple of minutes, Yeeun came up with an idea. “If you don’t tell him about this show, I will make you wear the same outfit that we’ll be wearing.” Subin did his best to glare at her, all the while Sunmi and Gayoon laughed a little. “And you’d know I would do it,” he sighed quietly “I hate you sometimes.” She laughed a little “no you don’t,” he pulled out his phone. “I’m pretty sure I do” he thinks, of the perfect way to tell him. Once that was out of the way, he put his phone back in his pocket.

”Happy now” she smiled a little, “kind of, I was really hoping to see you in that outfit.” He laughed a little too loudly, since a few people looked his way. The next day they told their teachers, then they worked out a plan. In their spare time they would go to one of dance classrooms, and have some fun.

It was time for the show, the auditorium was completely filled. With their families and friends, everyone was backstage. All feeling excited and, ready to show off their talent. Subin was aware that Seungwoo was there, he just didn’t know where he was sitting. It was halfway through and, it was their turn. It was pretty easy to tell the girls were excited, the stage was lit just enough as they walked out. They took their spots and, waited the music started. Subin took a deep breath and, started to sing.

His nerves began to melt away, as he got into it. By the end Subin couldn’t stop smiling, “that was so much fun.” The girls got changed, as he waited for them. He watched a few others have their turn, it wasn’t long before the show was over. As they headed out and, tried to avoid the crowd. They don’t seem to notice Seungwoo at first, until he says; ”I have to say you were pretty amazing.” Subin smiles as he turns to look at him, “only pretty amazing?” It falls quiet. His friends wait “okay it was wonderful, fantastic.”

All he wants to do right now is kiss him, but he settles for holding onto him. “I’m glad you liked it” then “I think I should introduce my friends.” As he’s about to it, the girls are more than happy to do it for him. 


End file.
